The following relates to coaxial cable connectors and more particularly relates to a novel and improved mini-coaxial cable connector assembly which is conformable for use with different size cables in effecting positive engagement with a connector assembly in connecting the cable to a post or terminal.
The problems associated with the connection of mini-coaxial cables as well as larger size cables to a post or terminal in the field are discussed at some length in hereinabove referred to co-pending application for patent for MINI-COAXIAL CABLE CONNECTOR and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,448 for CABLE TV END CONNECTOR STARTER GUIDE. This invention is directed to further improvements in termination assemblies to be employed for mini-coaxial cables in which the termination assembly is characterized in particular by being comprised of a minimum number of preassembled parts which can be quickly assembled at the manufacturing site as well as in the field and is readily conformable for connection of different sized mini-coaxial cables to BNC and RCA connectors. Further wherein an extension tip can be recessed to permit a conductor to be positioned toward the back of the connector assembly, such as, for example, RCA connector assemblies; and including a novel form of centering guide for guiding the conductor into the recessed end of the extension tip.